The Mini Arrivals
by Karenkook
Summary: Inspired by ponytail's own little mini series. The zoo gets some new arrivals, meaning some of the animals get a new 'mini' addition of their family. Who gets them? And what will they name their new 'kids?
1. Chapter 1

**A new series inspired by ponytail's own series. I mainly did this out of boredom and impatience since the romance in my other series will take such a long time, so... this AU from mine. Maybe one day, my other series will meet this series. ;)**

* * *

><p>The day was like any other day, the zoo animals were entertaining the humans so they could get some extra food to eat and the penguins were doing their cute and cuddly routine. As soon as the zoo was closing to an end, the penguins waved to everyone leaving.<p>

"Closing time," smirked Skipper, "my favorite time of the day."

"Alright, everyone get going. Leave already!" Alice shouted as she shoved the remaining visitors out the door. "I don't want to be and I want to leave right now!" As soon as she pushed the last visitor out, she wiped her hands and was about to leave when...

"Hold it, Alice." her co-worker, Mark said. "You need to do one more thing before you leave."

"What?" the red head asked, irritated.

"You need to deliver this," he picked up a small crate seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Alice, "to the baboon habitat. It's for that program I told you abouot."

"Oh all right." she mumbled. "But after this, I'm going home." She made sure she had a good grip on it then proceeded to the baboon habitat. There she dropped the crate in front of the three baboons, opened the crate, pushed an animal out, grabbed the crate, and got ready to leave During all of this, Skipper and the penguins had been paying full attention to the event.

"Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered.

"It seems like Alice has brought a crate that seems to be holding another baboon." the smart penguin said.

"Any options?" the flat head asked.

"Introduce ourselves to the new neighbor?" he suggested.

"Oh could we, Skippah?" Private asked excitedly.

"Can we?" Rico grunted out.

"Fine." Skipper agreed. The four immediately arrived in the baboon habitat.

"Just what do you think you four are doing here?" Darla asked the avians. She stood in front of her girls as the other two had their back to them.

"We're here to introduce ourselves to your new roommate." Private answered, smiling happily.

"What roommate?" the baboon asked.

"The new primate who arrived shortly after the zoo had closed." Kowalski specified.

"We're here to make sure they aren't a spy." Skipper told her. He looked around her habitat for the new animal. "So where is he?" Soon after he said that, crying was heard. "And what is that noise?"

"One, it's a _she_." Darla told him. "Two, it's our new roommate."

"What's wrong with her?" Private asked worriedly.

"Girls!" Darla called. The two other baboons turned to them slowly. The boys nearly popped their eyes out considering how far they widened them. There, in one of the baboons arms, was a small baby baboon crying her eyes out. She had light, olive colored fur, and, whenever she opened her eyes, they could tell she had magenta colored eyes. She had white colored fur in the middle of her forehead that represented a diamond. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sorry, Darla." the baboon holding her apologized. "I think she's hungry."

"I'll get her some food." the other offered. She started to rummage around for food.

"Who's that?" the penguins asked.

"That's our new roommate." Darla answered. The free baboon grabbed some fruit and mashed it together. Then she grabbed a bottle and continuing smashing the fruit.

"Why do you have a baby baboon with you?" Skipper asked.

"It's part of this rescue program I overheard Alice talking about one day." the baboon answered.

"What's her name?" Private asked excitingly.

"Not sure yet." Darla took the crying baboon into her arms as she fed her the bottle. "But I'm thinking about naming her... Jinx. Is it alright with you girls?" The other two nodded. "Right, Jinx it is." Little Jinx broke away from the bottle, burped, and sighed. Her eyelids started to droop. The other older baboons started to push the four out of the habitat.

"Now if you don't mind." the one on the right said.

"She needs to sleep." the one on the left said.

"So get out!" the two said as they kicked them back to their habitat.

"Well, that was rude." Private whimpered as he rubbed his tushy. "It must be nice to raise a baby all of their own."

"Kowalski, how come I wasn't aware of this rescue program?" Skipper asked.

"Scientifically speaking, I... don't know." the tall penguin answered.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I want a full report of this program, got it soldier?"

"Affirmative Skipper. I'll go require information first thing in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. But it's 10:39pm right now and my mom might catch me at any moment.<br>**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, time for the next chapter and to see who else gets a baby to look after.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I have and never will own POM. I will always own my OCs though, unless I give them up to my nephew, or one of my four nieces...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, the penguins woke up bright and early as usual, only to have the sound of crying ring in their ears. They hypothesized it was Jinx who was crying.<p>

"Can't they get the small mammal to stop?" Skipper groaned as he and the others covered their ear-holes to block the sound. Soon, they heard someone else join in the crying. Her cries soon died down, though. "Finally." Just then, someone else started crying. They could tell it wasn't Jinx this time. "Now who's crying?"

"It appears to be coming from the Marlene's habitat." Kowalski said.

"Let's go." Skipper sighed. They were just outside her habitat when the crying became louder. They quickly entered her home and saw Marlene rocking a baby otter, er, pup, as they're called. "I see you're also part of the rescue program." He said, half to Marlene and half to the pup.

"Yeah..." Marlene didn't lift her head, her eyes were trained on the small mammal in her arms.

"First the baboons, and now Marlene." Kowalski said. "Who else will be getting a baby of their own?"

"Hopefully not us." Skipper said. "We don't need any chicks to mess up our operations."

"That's Julien's job." Marlene commented. Skipper glared at her.

"So what's its name?" Private asked.

"I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." The otter answered. "I haven't checked yet."

"Let me see him, her, it, whatever it is." Kowalski said as Marlene handed him the pup. The pup whined a little when it felt itself move. The pup had copper brown eyes, light brown fur (lighter than Marlene's), a creamy white chest, coal black paws, and a small white dot on the inside of its left paw. It had a pink nose and long eyelashes.

Kowalski soon deciphered that it was a girl.

"Yes!" Marlene chimed. The penguins stared at her. "I've always wanted a girl, so sue me."

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"No, Skipper, we can't sue her for that." Kowalski retorted.

"Too bad, we could've used the money."

"What are you going to name her?" Private chimed.

"I think I'll call her... Penny." Marlene mused.

"Why Penny?" Rico asked.

"I don't know. Her eyes just remind on pennies, the clean rusted copper ones." the otter answered. "She looks like a Penny, too."

"Right... Well, we better return to our habitat before the zoo opens." the penguin leader said as he started to exit her home, the remaining penguins following.

"Bye Marlene! Bye Penny!" Private called out.

"Bye guys!" Marlene smiled, holding Penny. Penny waved a paw and giggled softly. _I hope we get a chick._ Private thought to himself as he followed the older penguins. Throughout the day, Private kept a sharp eye on Alice to see if she would be coming to their habitat with a crate. His high hopes were falling each time she passed their habitat with a crate, or nothing at all.

I'll talk about the new arrivals now. Joey was the first one, besides Marlene, to get a mini roomie. He got a cute male baby kangaroo which he named Blake. The badgers got a set of fraternal male and female twins. Becky named her boy Beck after herself, and Stacy named her girl Summer after her favorite season. The chimps got two boys. Mason called his son, Thomas, and Phil named his son, Charles. Phil nicknamed his son Charlie. Charlie was deaf, so Phil and Mason were already teaching him how to communicate through sign language and they were also teaching Thomas, or Tom, how to translate the hand signs. The last person to get a little roomie was Rodger. His new child was a girl which he named Melody. (A/N: I bet you all know why. XD)

By the end of the day, it seemed like she delivered all of the baby animals from the rescue program.

"That's the last of the crates." Alice said as she wiped her hands clean after delivering a crate to Rodger's home. She left the zoo afterwards. The sun was just leaving from New York's sight, but it was still eagerly trying to light up the darkest alleyway.

"What? That's it?" Private whined. "Does that mean we don't get to take care of a little chick?" Kowalski and Rico entered the HQ, while Skipper waddled over to the young private.

"At ease, Private." Skipper said as he patted the cadet's back. "There's always tomorrow, but don't let your hopes get too high or else you'll end up like Manfredi and Johnson; with a broken heart, a broken wing, and falling off a 60 feet cliff."

"This isn't one of your best pep talks." Private mumbled.

"It's time to hit the sack." the table head penguin said as he headed inside the HQ.

"Right, Skippah." Private waddled after his captain. _Maybe tomorrow..._ There was just one more day for his chance to raise a baby penguin. Just one more day. Just maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>The lemurs will appear in the next chapter, in case anyone's wondering. I also updated this chapter faster than my other story, because I could actually type it down. I'm going to work on the next chapter as soon as I post this chapter up since I already have the idea in my head. :p<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I probably would've updated earlier if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't access my account. I think I made King Julien act a bit too much like Fred. Oh, well. Also, the penguins may not have a fourth season, but sign this so it might be able to continue on for another season!: http :/ signon. org /sign/stop-the-penguins-of (Get rid of the spaces.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Skipper was drinking his coffee, Private was watching the Lunacorns, and Rico was brushing the hair of his doll's head. Kowalski was no where to find. He was probably working in his lab.<p>

"Hello, neighbors!" Julien greeted the penguins when he barged in their habitat, Maurice right behind.

"What do you want, Ringtail?" Skipper automatically sighed.

"Who says I am wanting something?" the lemur asked in mock hurt. Skipper gave him a 'I know you' look. "Okay, okay you got me. I am to be wanting a shiny, metal thingy that you flightless birds use to open up boxes."

"What?" Rico asked after an audible moment of silence passed.

"He wants you to give him a crowbar to open up this crate that arrived in out habitat." Maurice clarified. "So can you open the crate for us?"

"Fine." Skipper said. Right as he said that, the lab door blew open. Kowalski was flown to the wall covered in soot and in an uncomfortable looking position.

"Too much" - he coughed - "uranium." He fell face-first.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Lemur Habitat*<strong>_

The four penguins and the three lemurs stood in front of the large crate. Not large as in tall, but more like in width.

"Rico, crowbar." Skipper held out his flipper, expecting to feel metal touch his flipper, but as soon as it did, it was snatched up by the ring-tailed lemur.

"As your king, _I_ will open the box thing." Julien told him. The tall lemur then dropped the crowbar on Mort. "Mort, be opening this thing up." Mort looked at the crowbar, then at the crate.

"I like opening things!" he chimed as he ran over to the crate, holding the crowbar high above his heads. Skipper grabbed the tool as the mouse lemur was running by, which momentarily confused Mort, which led him to look over his shoulder, which finally led him to fall off the platform.

"_I'll_ open it. " the captain said.

"Suit yourself, body." the party-obsessed lemur shrugged. Skipper rolled his eyes, then proceeded to open the crate. Once he opened it, they saw two tiny lemurs surrounded by lots of leaves that they last saw in Madagascar.

One of them was crawling over the other so the penguins and lemurs could see him better. The lemur had reddish-grayish fur color and a white belly. He had big, yellow eyes and a noticeable black and white striped tail like Julien's. The one behind him, pushed him off her. She had a grey body and an orange "crown" on her head and she had big, blue orbs. She was obviously a crowned lemur like the boy was obviously a ring-tailed lemur.

"Looks like you get to be part of the rescue program." chirped Private.

"Rescue who-what?" Julien asked, examining the baby lemurs.

"The rescue program, where zoo animals are given children of their own whose parents are dead." Kowalski told him.

"My parents are not being dead. They are watching over me with the Sky Spirits."

"Not _your_ parents, _their_ parents." the tall penguin pointed at the young lemurs. "According to the program, you are now responsible in raising them."

"Okay, I'll 'raise' them." he picked up the boy. "Although, I don't see how 'raising' them has to be doing with their parents." He lifted the boy into the air, then he set him down. "There, I 'raised' him." Kowalski face-palmed (face-flippered?).

"He means you have to take care of them now, and treat them like your own children." Skipper spoke slowly so Julien could understand.

"Oh. That is being no problem." the lemur looked at each of them carefully. "I choose... this one!" he picked up the boy. "From this day, you shall be known as Julien Jr., heir to my thrown. Come J.J., let us embark the art of booty-shaking." He walked off with J.J. - most likely to his bounce house.

"So does that mean I get the girl?" Mort asked.

"No, Mort. I'll take the girl." Maurice said. He bent over to pick the girl up.

"Yay!" cheered the mouse lemur.

"In a few years, you might be taller than me." sighed the aye-aye to the girl.

"Now that, that's taken care of, let's go men." Skipper said as he led them out of the habitat.

"Bye!" Mort waved.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*~Back at the Penguins' HQ~*<em>**

"Great, now we'll have twice the annoying, loud parties, break-ins, and disturbance." Skipper sighed. Skipper decided to complain about the rescue program to Kowalski as the smart penguin conducted research on something. This had become such a recurring thing, that Skipper proclaimed Kowalski as the team's personal therapist.

"On the contrary, Skipper, who knows? He might prove not to be _as_ annoying as his father." Kowalski reassured him as he looked through a microscope. He grabbed his clipboard and wrote something down.

"Still, there will be _twice_ as the nuisance." Skipper waddled over to the opposite table holding chemicals. "I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"Skipper, you and I both know that you won't let that get to you from the inside. What are you _really_ worried about?" the tall penguin started to mix the chemicals together.

"I'm just worried about Private. He has his heart set on raising a chick." the captain picked up a test tube and examined it.

"Well, even if we _don't_ get our own adoptive off-springs, Private will get over it in time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." - he placed the tube down. - "There's also one more thing I want to talk you about."

"And what would that be?"

"I was also hoping to get a little chick of my own."

"Oh." the tall penguin turned to look at his leader to make sure he wasn't pulling his feathers.

"I was kinda hoping to have a little tyke to follow me in my footsteps, pass on the family name, stuff like that. Does that make me less of a guy?"

"No, Skipper. Everyone sometime in their life wishes to have a child of their own. It's just part of our nature." silence passed. "Is that all you wish to talk about, sir?"

"Yeah, Kowalski. I'm done. Thanks for the talk." Skipper waddled out of the lab. As soon as he waddled out, Rico waddled in.

"What is it, Rico?"

"asdjfwihfe afeiwfhd dwoo." Rico sighed. **(A/N: I don't know how to make him talk, grunt, you know what I mean!)**

"Another problem with how you talk?" Kowalski asked. Rico nodded. "Let it all out."

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Darla and her girls were making sure Jinx didn't leave the habitat and was okay. Julien was teaching J.J. to dance, Joey kept Blake in his pouch, the chimps were teaching their sons to sign, the badgers brought their son and daughter to Marlene's habitat so they could play with Penny, and Maurice was playing with his daughter, Esmeralda, or Emma for short. Mort watched the two ring tails dance. Well, he was staring at Julien's feet.<p>

The sun was almost down, and still no sign of a crate containing newborn life was delivered to the penguins habitat. Private sighed as he waved farewell to the many, many, _many_ visitors who had come to view the baby animals. (Hey, if there were new cuties at the zoo, wouldn't you go to check and 'awe' them out?) Alice, as always, was trying to get them all out without having to actually carry them out just so she could leave her 'beloved' job.

Private felt completely disappointed that no crates with baby penguins came by. Unknown to him, he wasn't the only one who was disappointed. Sure, Skipper wasn't _as_ disappointed, but he was still slightly. As soon as the zoo closed, all seemed lost for the youngest penguin. However, that all changed when Maurice (the human, not the lemur) came into their habitat with a crate. He left the habitat to get a crowbar. Skipper thought it was their turn to get a kid, but then his gut told him differently.

Private, on the other hand, was feeling ecstatic. "Kowalski, you can cancel my appointment!" - the tall penguin grabbed a notebook from seemingly out of nowhere and crossed something out. - "Rico, hand me a crowbar, if you'll please."

Rico threw up at crowbar which was headed towards the cadet, when Skipper grabbed it. "Now hold on. Something doesn't feel right."

"What?" the cadet whined. He waddled over to his leader. "It's just a chick." Before Skipper could say anything, Private ripped the crowbar out of his flippers and proceeded to open the crate. In just a quick push, the crate opened. Inside were 4 little eggs. Kowalski and Rico waddled next to Private.

"Fascinating." Kowalski said under his breath.

Before Skipper could open his beak to order them not to touch them, the three grabbed an individual egg. Kowalski got the one that seemed the skinniest and had a small grayish-silverish tint to it. Rico picked up the one that was fat and had a brown tint to it. Private picked up the smallest one that had a golden tint to it. That left the last egg, untouched. It was the one that seemed to be the least breakable and had no tint to it.

"Come on, Skipper. It's not like an egg could kill you." Private persuaded. He picked up the last egg and gave it to Skipper. Skipper quickly gave it back to Private.

"No. They can't _but_ how can we have exactly _four_ eggs?" suspicion rang thick through the captain's voice. "It seems too likely to be a convenience. Kowalski, give e the odds that we'd receive four eggs?"

Kowalski whipped out his abacus. "The odds that the rescue program know exactly how many there are of us are near impossible." - Skipper gave Private a "See!" look - "_However_ Antarctica is a dangerous place. Lots of inhabitants are killed every day." Private gave Skipper a victorious look.

"Whose side are you on, Kowalski?"

"The side of science, math, and numbers."

Skipper shook his head, then turned to Private. "Now Private, I know how much you wish to raise a hatch-ling, but this too convenient. It just doesn't add up."

"But what about the penguin credo?" Private asked. "'Never swim alone.' If we don't raise these eggs like we would our own, then we would going back on our entire moral codes. The reason why we are a team."

Skipper froze. What could he say to that? It makes sense, and he doesn't want to go against his morals, right?

"Fine. " Skipper sighed. "We can keep them." The three cheered. "Give me the egg." - Private handed him the last egg. - "Let's just hope my gut is wrong." His gut growled quietly.

The four went inside the HQ.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to work on a new incubation chamber." Kowalski handed his egg to Private. "If only this happened sooner. Now I'll have to destroy my beautiful invention." he waddled into his lab and started constructing the chamber. For now, the others decided, the eggs would have to stay with them until Kowalski finished making the incubation chamber. Private decided to build a nest, Rico swallowed the egg, and Skipper decided to just keep the egg between his legs like how the penguins back in Antarctica do.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! I believe InternetGirl123 said something about a cookie, and a check?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I forgot about my idea for this chapter. Also, the order and gender the eggs were hatched were picked randomly thanks to my Truth or Dare app.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after receiving their little miracles, the zoo visitors grew and grew. They started to diminish by the 2nd week, though. The penguins had already baby-proofed their HQ, now all that was left was for their eggs to hatch. It was taking so long, that they started to expect they were like chicken eggs you'd get from the store. However, by the start of week 3, their suspicions would wash away.<p>

"Good morning boys!" Skipper greeted his team.

"Good morning." they greeted simultaneously. Private was watching the Lunacorns, his egg right in his lap, Kowalski was experimenting on his egg (such a great father, don't you think?) and Rico was polishing a bomb. His and Skipper's eggs were the only one still in the incubation chamber. Skipper grabbed a cup of fish coffee and wandered over to his egg. He took a sip of coffee, about to open it so he could get his egg, when he saw cracks starting to form. He spit out his coffee, wiped the brown liquid from the glass dome, and squealed. He grabbed the attention of his men.

"Skippah?" Private asked, stifling a snicker from what his captain did. Rico and Kowalski were trying not to laugh either. "What happened?"

"My egg's hatching." his leader responded after he tried to regain his dignity. The three birds' eyes widened and they immediately rushed to Skipper's side. Skipper opened the chamber and gently grabbed his egg and set it down. His chick broke free and the first thing it saw was four penguins staring down at it. It chirped softly, wondering who's its dad was. "Kowalski, gender?"

Kowalski waddled over to the chick and picked it up.

The chick had down feathers, ocean blue eyes, and a black round head.

"It's a boy." he smiled. The smart penguin handed the chick over to Skipper, who had a loving smile on his face.

"What are you going to name him?" Private asked Skipper. Skipper thought for a second.

"I'll call him Jet." he answered. "After my leader."

* * *

><p><strong>*~Later~*<strong>

Private, Skipper, Jet, Kowalski, Rico, and their eggs were on top. The visitors were memorized by Jet and his adorable cuteness. The little kids kept asking their parents when Private, Kowalski, and Rico's eggs would hatch. Of course, their parents didn't know either. The penguins seemed to be the center of attention, after all they had a new baby and they've already seen J.J., Esmeralda, Penny, Jinx, Tom, Charlie, Melody, Beck, and Summer.

After closing time, the five penguins plus the eggs jumped back into their home. Kowalski, Private, and Rico were anxious for their eggs to hatch that day. Only one would have their wish, though.

Skipper was teaching Jet combat moves, Rico polished his egg, Kowalski worked on an invention, and Private watched the Lunacorns, again. Private heard cracking nearby. That could only mean 1 thing, well, actually it could mean a number of things, but he wasn't paranoid. It meant that an egg was hatching! He looked at his egg and sure enough, cracks were appearing.

"Yay!" he chimed. "My egg's hatching!" he picked up his egg and wandered to where the other three were. "Look!" He set the egg down and they all watched as the chick inside the egg pecked its way out. The chick broke out of its shell and looked at its surroundings. Kowalski picked it up.

The chick had down feathers, hazel eyes, and it's head was blonde.

"It's a girl." Kowalski smiled, handing Private his new daughter.

"I'll name her Annabelle, after my twin sister, who died 3 days later." Private said, falling silent near the end of his sentence. His frown in remembrance of his sister quickly turned upside-down when he heard Annabelle giggling before snuggling her beak into his feathers.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Short chapter. Oh well. :p STOP SOPA! Viva la Resistánce! XD (I think I spelt that wrong.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long. I got lazy, and I got writer's block. Well, the main reason I had to get out an idea for this other spot and it kept bugging me so much I couldn't focus on this fic and my other one. I probably kept repeating myself. Well, that's what I get for doing this in front of a TV that's on.**

* * *

><p>The next day was a very long day for the two tallest penguins who waited anxiously for their eggs to hatch. Throughout the day, the two kept a close eye on their eggs. Their hopes were hanging by a thread, about to drop. Just when Rico was about to lose all hope, he heard his egg cracked. Let me explain how it happened.<p>

It was the middle of the day. The six penguins were smiling and waving at the zoo visitors. Normally, they would doing their cute and cuddly routine, but Skipper and Private were too worried that something might happened to Jet and Annabelle. Rico and Kowalski kept their eggs right between their legs. Seeing how happy Skipper and Private were with their chicks, they couldn't wait for their eggs to hatch.

The visitors were gushing over the two new chicks. They were the newest cutest arrivals in the zoo, so of course they'd receive the most attention. Rico suddenly felt something kick. He looked around instinctively, before looking down at his egg. He gasped excitedly. He grabbed the egg and waddled in front of his teammates.

"Eh, eh!" he grunted, flailing his left flipper around, motioning to his egg that was cradled by his right flipper. Once he got his teammates' attentions, he set his egg down. The penguins crowded around the brown hue egg. The zoo visitors eying the penguins, curiosity and interest plastered on their faces. When Rico saw the little yellow beak break free from the egg's shell, he could've sworn that angels were singing and a light shown at the hole, acknowledging the new arrival to the world. When the chick's head popped out and looked at Rico with curious honey brown eyes, the humans simultaneously awed. Rico reached out and brought the little chick closer to his chest.

"Congratulations on your new baby... Uh, what gender is it, Kowalski?" asked Skipper, Jet gripping on his father's leg. The smart penguin gently grabbed the newborn chick from Rico's grip and examined the small avian.

The chick had honey brown eyes, a brown head, and, of course, grey down feathers.

"It's a girl." Kowalski smiled. He handed the girl to a very happy Rico.

"What's her name?" asked Private, his flipper holding the flipper of Annabelle who looked at the newborn with an innocent expression. Rico thought for a moment.

"Rio." he decided. (A/N: Bet you never guessed that. XD) The chick giggled as if she approved of the name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~Later~*<strong>_

The day was coming to an end, and the zoo was about to be closed. Knowing this, Kowalski decided to spend the last of the zoo day down in his lab. He was going to shock his egg one more time so it could be incredibly smart once it hatches. Right before he grabbed the circle thingies (A/N: I do not know what those things are called.) he heard something break. He turned around and saw his egg forming cracks. He squealed in delight.

He grabbed his egg and ran out of his lab. He saw Skipper helping Jet learn how to punch by placing his flippers over the young chick's and moving his flippers in a slow motion. Private was watching the lunacorns with Annabelle and Rico was playing patty-cake with Rio.

Kowalski debated whether or not he should disturb his teammates. Although, the sound of his egg cracking again gained the attention of the other three adults.

"Kowalski." Skipper said, eyes wide. He let go of Jet's flippers and pointed at the scientist's egg. Smirking, he continued, "Looks like you're egg is finally hatching."

Kowalski smiled and gently placed the egg on the floor. The adults and chicks surrounded it.

Rio, Jet, and Annabelle neared the egg and eyed it curiously as it continued to crack. Rio pecked the egg, making it completely break. She and the others gasped and quickly waddled behind their dads, peeking their heads out so they could still see it. The elders smiled at them before turning their attention back at the newly hatched chick.

It had grey-blue eyes and a silver head and it had down feathers.

"It's a boy." smiled Kowalski, hugging the little chick. He set him down and the other baby birds crowded around the new hatchling. They all smiled at him as a greeting, except Rio. The honey brown eyed chick went up to the chick and hugged him. Jet and Annabelle joined in in the hug.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Private.

"I'll name him William, after the great Renaissance writer, William Shakespeare. Though, I'll call him Will for short." the scientist answered staring down at his son who was tackled down by the hugs he received.

And so, the residents of the zoo welcomed their newest members. The penguins now have a bigger responsibility than ever before. They-

"Be quiet!" someone shouted at the narrator once it left the zoo.

The person, or better the animal, knocked on a tree bark and an entrance was revealed. It entered it and then it closed, the orange-red sunset disappearing from its sights. It walked over to a monitor in it's underground lair and typed something in it. The monitor lit up and showed Jinx, Thomas, Charles, J.J., Esmeralda, Beck, Summer, Penny, Blake, Annabelle, Melody, Rio, Will, and Jet with their foster parents.

The animal snickered and brought a walkie-talkie up to it's muzzle. "Phase 1, completed boss."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~End~*<strong>_


End file.
